supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman (Vol 3) 18
Synopsis for "Metropolitan Nightmare" The people of Behemoth are being attacked by a Behemoth and pray to the gods for salvation. But only a god answers their call: Orion. And even though he defeats the beast, Orion did not do it out of righteousness but because he was bored of the peace and tranquility of New Genesis. Highfater, ruler of New Genesis, requests Orion's presence. Riding on his Astro-Harness, Orion returns to New Genesis. On the journey, Orion privately admits that he is growing fonder of humans because, for all their flaws, they seek to become greater than they are. The gods, Orion thinks, are not as interesting. After the battle with H'el ended, Superman has been called to a U.S. Senate hearing to discuss the existence of the Fortress of Solitude. The Senate representatives want to investigate the Fortress in order to secure or remove anything that might be considered a threat to the world. However, Superman refuses, appealing to his right to privacy and the fact that the Fortress contains technology beyond humanity's control. The people of the Daily Planet watch the argument on TV and some of the staff is already divided about Superman's reputation. Morgan Edge enters the premises and asks Perry White about Lois Lane's whereabouts and Perry replies that she is personally reporting the story. Right now, she is interviewing Superman. Outside the Capitol, Lois confides in Superman her choice to return to her old job. Accepting her decision, Superman takes his leave. Later that night, Clark meets up with Cat Grant at Cloud Nine, the most popular dance club in Metropolis. There, Cat shares to Clark her newest business proposition: ClarkCatTropolis, a website where they can publish news independently. Clark does not think it is a good idea, given that they do not know how to manage a website. He even promises Cat to talk with Morgan Edge to see if he can let her return to the Daily Planet, but Cat asks him to give her idea a chance. Suddenly, the people at the club randomly begin jumping off the rooftop. Superman quickly saves them and uses his senses to detect that a mysterious signal emitted from the DJ's sound system caused the people to jump at the first place. He then burns the system with his heat vision. He also takes the material to the Fortress for study. Cat also records everything that's happened for her website. Meanwhile, at S.T.A.R. Labs, two prisoners have detected that one of their prisoners has regained the ability to dream. That prisoner is Hector Hammond. At New Genesis, Highfather takes Orion to the Prophecy Wall, which shows a picture of Earth exploding. Highfather says that the explosion will unleash a great threat upon the universe. That threat is Superman himself. Appearing in "Metropolitan Nightmare" Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Perry White *Jimmy Olsen *Morgan Edge *Lois Lane *Cat Grant Villains *Hector Hammond Other Characters *Orion *Highfather *'Barb' Locations *'Washington D.C.' **'United States Senate' *Metropolis **Daily Planet **'Cloud Nine' **S.T.A.R. Labs Items *Astro Harness Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/superman-2011/superman-18 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_3_18 *http://www.comicvine.com/superman-18-metropolitan-nightmare/4000-395306/ Superman (Vol 3) 18